Once upon a November
by rafael.chidiac
Summary: jack frost remembers his life, but some of it brings sadness. and then he hears a song from a window... could it be? Bleh. Sucky summary. First story so dont kill me! Rated T in case of swearing in later chapters. Pairing Jack Frost/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Once upon a **__**November**_

_Once upon a December…._ During the winter holidays, that song was all he ever heard. And since winter holidays kinda followed him around, it was frustrating. He hated that song. Thing is, he never knew why…. until he got his memories back. At first, he was just so overjoyed at having had a sister, a family, that he didn't get around to the sad memories until later. And now he hated that song with all his heart and soul. He didn't tell the Guardians, of course, they had enough to worry about without having to look after him. He took care of himself for 300 years, didn't he? He could handle this…. right?

_The snow was falling on a cold November morning, and he laughed, delighted. There was a girl next to him, laughing with him, spraying him with snow and giggling all the while. The sun was just rising, pink and orange rays tinting the sparkling canvas with their color. The girl turned to him, and asked, "Jack? We'll always be together, right? Laughing and playing and dancing and singing forever?" he thought for a moment. "no." he said. The girl had tears in her eyes. "Wait, you didn't let me finish! No, not _four_ ever… fivever." And now the tears were of mirth instead of sadness, and through her joy, she sang, dancing steps only she knew._

_That_ song, _her_ song, _their _song, was the one that plagued him. The love he had left behind. Their most memorable adventures in a short song, and people had the nerve to get the lyrics wrong. _Once upon a November…. That's more like it._


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: hey guys, thanks for reading! I see that one of you actually favorited this story and I can't tell you how grateful I am for that. Anyway, enough with the thanks and on with the story!**_

Jack was in the middle of a mind-numbingly boring meeting, wishing he could just go and fly for a bit. Maybe start a snowball fight, or visit jamie, or start a snowball fight while visiting jamie. He sighed. "Jack? Jack, are you listening?" asked Tooth. "wha?" was all the answer she needed. "jack, if you dont pay attention, how will you know whats going on?" she nagged. Wow, this was almost as boring as the time she lectured him about toothpaste. He looked out the window and wished he was somewhere, anywhere else. The sudden flurry of snow outside looked so inviting. Toothiana sighed and said "go on. The meetings nearly finished anyway." Jack started guiltily. "sorry Tooth." He said. "I was just... thinking about things." She smiled. "Its alright Jack, just go." With one more backwards glance, he took off. He just couldn't sit still unless it was hide and seek, and even then he would throw snowballs at whoever was trying to find him. He glared at the mountains he was flying over. Who knows what the others thought about him. Even after he helped defeat Pitch, the others treated him like an overgrown child. Which he kinda was, but still. Jamie and snowball fights forgotten, he decided to get himself completely lost and see where he turned up. It was a fun way to discover new places and things. It was how he had found Bunny's Warren, actually. That and it helped him to not think, because you couldnt get lost by thinking. And Wind always took him home again. Just then he stopped and ooked around to see where he was. Huh, it worked. He didnt think he had been here before. He asked Wind where he was, but he got no answer. That surprised him. Usually wind told him everything. He shrugged. Hed get an answer later. He flew around the town he was in, looking for a sign to tell him where he was. When he did, he froze. He was in Ann Arbor, Michigan.

-LINE BREAK!-

_He was watching his mother bake a pie in the kitchen, her belly swollen from having a baby inside it. He didnt like that bump, and he didnt think he ever would. It was making his mother sick in the mornings and too tired to play with him. The baby was all his parents would ever talk about. Baby, Baby, Baby. Getting tired of watching that sickening bump, he stomped outside. There was quite a commotion out there. Some new people had arrived to the settlement. He had heard that they came all the way from the settlement near one of the great lakes. Which one again? Ah, yes, lake Eerie. He heard that they were going to call the whole penninsula Michigan. He went over to have a look. There was a tall man with brown curly hair and a shortish woman with straight auburn. Behind them trailed a set of identical grinning twin boys and a girl that looked to be his age. She had the same brown curly hair as her father, with auburn highlights from her mother. She was his height, and she was wearing a simple brown dress. He went over to her, and asked her name. "my name is Carolina." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "But if you want to be my friend you would call me Lina." She added. Jack was escastic. He didnt have many friends, because there weren't many children, and some of them were too old to have _real_ fun. And here she was, saying they could be friends! Jack smiled. "of couse!" he cried, "Why would I ever call you anything else?" he bowed, and then winked. Lina giggled. "alright," she curtsied "I guess you're my friend then, arent you?"_

_-_**AN: you know, thats one of the longest things i have ever written, not including my failed book attempt. I was just getting to the good part and my computer just **_**died**_**. Ah well, I got a new one didn't I? Tell me what you think! And if any of you wondered, I used to live in Michigan. ;)**

**p.p.s i would have updated WAY earlier, but my computer went on strike. Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hello and welcome back to the awesome story that is Once Upon A November! On a **_**completely **_**unrelated note, I wrote to one of my favorite authors, shadow-strike-raven, and was pleasantly surprised when she actually answered back... and reviewed...and FAVORITED! Seriously, thank you. *bows in direction of ravens seriously awesome mind fortress* And thank you to the people following my story as well, and... that's about it, I think.****On with the story!**

Jack snapped out of it. He wore a sad smile on his face. _Lina..._ he hadn't been to this place since he got his memories back. He had just sent winter from the next town over. Knowing that she had lived here, _grew up_ here before moving to Burgess, that had been painful. Sighing, he thought he might as well get it over with and fly around a little.

-LINE BREAK-

It was just getting dark, and he was just flying down south division street, when he heard singing. He stopped. It sounded like...

_He was playing in the snow, the first snowfall of November, and he heard a voice, one that he recognized immediately. It was Lina! Oh, he was so happy! His mother had finally given birth, to a beautiful little girl. When his mother had come back from the midwife's house, the baby clean and in a tiny brown blanket, he had been asked to hold her. As soon as he took her in his arms, she opened her little brown eyes and laughed. Her first laugh. He deduced immeadeatly that _she _wasn't the bump, not at all. Instead, he saw her as the one that made the bump go away. She wasnt a _baby_, she was a _sister. _Upon deducing that rather startling fact, he wanted to show her the snow. He made to go outside, but his parents snatched her back, sying she was sleepy. He nodded his head. He could see that battling bumps was hard work, so he went outside to celebrate. And now Lina was here to celebrate with him! Hmmm... her voice seemed to come from the forest. He followed the sound, and came to a clearing. Lina was in the middle, and she was talking to the wall. No, not talking, _singing._ He snuck up behind her an said:_

"_Hi!"_

"_Aaaah! You scared me! Don't _do_ that!"_

_Then she blushed. "Um, jack?" she asked tenatively "yeah?" he replied, listening._

"_Um, would you mind, um, not telling anybody?" Lina blushed again. Jack frowned. _

"_But why not? You've got a lovely voice,you could even go in the choir! It would shut that snobby Sara Evans up!" he said, excited. Lina gave a stuttering laugh. She shook her head. "No? Okay then..." he was disappointed, but he knew better than that. Besides, it wasn't like her to act so shy. Then he remembered; "Hey Lina! I've got something to tell you..."_

_-LINE BREAK-_

Jack snapped out of it. He started frantically searching for the voice. He stopped in front of a house. It was an off-white two story wooden house with no garden, although there was a tree in front of the second story window, which was where the singing seemed to be coming alighted upon the branches of the tree,, and stopped in shock. He stared at the carefree girl inside the room. Looking as though she had never changed since the day he died, was Lina.

**Muahahahahaha, I'm evil, I know, but that won't stop me! I **_**would**_** have written this sooner, but I lost my computer behind the couch. Don't ask... DON'T. Any way, review, and tell me what you think of my completely unbeta'd story! Cheers!**


End file.
